Bruneiball
|nativename = برني دارالسلام Negara Brunei Darussalam|reality =Sultanate of Brunei / Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace |government = Absolute monarchy (Sultanate) Constitutional monarchy Unitary State (Controlled by a prime minister) Islamic State|personality = Educated, kind, intelligent, honest, polite and loyal|type = Austronesian|language = Malay Chinese Tamil English Arabic|capital = Bandar Seri Begawanball Expensive Capital due to banks|caption = Calling my emblem an anchor, I have to kill u and have a bad ending! |affiliation = ASEANball OICball UNball Commonwealthball|founded = 1984|predecessor = |religion = Sunni Islam Buddhism Christianity Hinduism Sikhism (We have Indians in our country)|friends = Indonesiaball Philippinesball (Because of ASEAN) USAball Tringapore(Mostly) UKball Kuwaitball UAEball(He is so RICH!) Bahrainball Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball(Large Producer of Oil) Pakistanball Russiaball Chinaball (My old friend) UKball EUball ASEANball|enemies = Malaysiaball(sometimes) Jihads(EVIL) Philippinesball(sometimes) Tringapore(sometimes) Israelcube(HOLOCAUSTING MUSLIMS) Kebab Remover |likes = Faceblock Oil, Islam, Cars, KDN, Money, Mosques, Nasi Katok, homosex at home,freedom,fast food,jolibee,anime,street fight, pokemon go and expensive civil rights and important construction.|hates = Alcohol, Western Media reporting bad things about Brunei, protest as signed the sharia law,smoking at a young age and homosex to the public.|intospace = Yes we have RTB satellite |status = Richer Than USAball|image = Bruneipronto.png|military = Royal Brunei Armed Forces|food = Nasi Katok|onlypredecessor = British Malayaball|predicon = British Malaya|bork = Oil Oil, Nasi Katok Nasi Katok|notes = Trying to become Saudi Arabia-wannabe}}Bruneiball is the countryball that represents the State of Brunei, Abode of Peace. Their language is Malay but is spoken as minority English, Chinese Mandarin, Indonesian, and Arabic. Geography Brunei is located on a island called Borneo. It is bordered with Malaysia and the state of Malaysia that the state was touched by is Sarawakball. Brunei has 4 districts Belaitball,Tutongball,Brunei-Muaraball and Temburongball.The reason why Bruneiball was split up to 2 because the Charles Brooke invaded Bruneiball in the 19th Century. To get from the Mainland to Temburong by driving in Limbang District of Malaysia in Sarawak, by ship on sea in the Brunei Bay or you can go across the Temburong Bridge but this bridge is under construction it will released on 2019.The size of Brunei is 5,765 sq km2. The capital of Brunei is Bandar Seri Begawanball this capital has so many banks like Baiduri Bank, Maybank and HSBC. The capital has a beautiful mosque called Sultan Haji Omar Ali Saifuddien Mosque near the lagoon that was built on 1958 and this were we celebrated National Day of Brunei and Sultan's Birthday. The population of our country is about 4 million but not 4 hundred thousand as I count the people in Brunei. Brunei is 33 years old though it was ruled as empire at the age of 517 and during protected or colonize by the British at the age of 96 years old. Brunei is 5th place of GDP per capita which means that Brunei is more richer than USAball.Brunei has 24 billion as the leader of the country who named Sultan Haji Hassanal Bolkiah or his full name '' Sultan Haji Hassanal Bolkiah Mu'izzaddin Waddaulah ibni Al-Marhum Sultan Haji Omar Ali Saifuddien Sa'adul Khairi Waddien Sultan and Yang Di-Pertuan of Brunei Darussalam.'' Brunei cannot into growing food like Australiaball as the size a spam due to oil. The resourses are oil and natural gas and it's current resourse are timber,crude oil and hydro. Brunei is not allowed to have nuclear weapons in it's country as it is prohibt by the United Nations. The weather in this country is dry and wet you may sometimes see a water sprout like tornado except on the ground. 2009 the flood has worsen the country in Tutong. The special about Brunei is letting Micheal Jackson enter our country. The country has less agriculture although it has most trees in the jungles. It has less parks while the lumberjacks cutting less timber making Netherlandsball angry about our problems. History The born age and the life of the nation (956 AD- 1578) 1300s the empires of the SEA or South East Asia like Majapahitball, Khmer Empireball, Malaccaball and Tondoball except cavemens who didn't made their empires or dynasties.The nickname of Brunei is Poli or Poni in chinese. The founder of the Bruneian Empireball was Sultan Muhammad Shah or his nicknamed Awang Alak Betatar who said BARU NAH! meaning THATS IT! at the forest and he gave independence from the Majapahitball in 1371. As the new sultan in 1425 his name is Sultan Sharīf ‘Alī ibn ‘Ajlān ibn Rumaithah ibn Muḥammad who was born in Yemen or the empire Rasulidball who ruled by the Imam Ali bin al-Mu'ayyad. The Bruneians saw that the muslims were spreading all the land. Brunei has Islamball in his country.During the dissolution of Majapahitball, Brunei has good tatics against the Sultanate of Suluball the pirates of Philippines. The Bruneians invaded The Sulu and captured the Manila and Cebu. The colonzation ruins our life (17th Century - 1888) In the 17th Century, the Bruneians saw the The Age of Colonization By Europe. The Spanish Empireball who controllled the spices and american colonization, started to invade Kingdom of Tondoball and replace to Spanish Manilaball as a puppet state. Brunei is better than Spanish Empire due to Brunei's guerrillas and hidden soldiers. Brunei became success in the 19th century as he built more factories and navies. In 1837, the UKball visited to our country to aid us but not colonize us. But one the British Family called The Brooke Family invade us. The Brooke Family gave Sarawakball and Crown Colony of North Borneoball independence this marks the end of Brunei Empire. The 20th Century Age of Industry and Luck (1888-1939) In 1906, the British who named McArthur visited our country and we have our agreement as we have adopted our flag but no emblem our flag and our anthem is still UK's one. In the 30s, 2 British men found oil in Seria in Belait. War never ends in the 20th Century (1939-1991) During World War 2, the Bruneians felt that UK failed to educated them who to use new weapons and tatic power. Most Bruneians were rebellions and had agreement to be a puppet state of Empire of Japanball. As the Australiaball invaded the Borneo in 1943 as the British and the Bruneian Monarchies started to invade too. After WW2 and during the Cold War, Brunei has agreement with Europeans. However in 1962, there is a revolution that the Mornachies saw the Republic of Brunei, Indonesiaball and North Borneo Federationball had a serious treat and invade the country.Since that Brunei doesn't want to join Malaysia due to oil reserves and cosuming it. As the Brunei had their millitary and the Gurkha from Britain. As the communist of Republic of Brunei collapse. As Brunei had anglo and indo agreement on 1971-1983. In 1984, Brunei has gain it's independence from Britain on 1st January 1984 and joined ASEANball. Micheal Jackson and Elvis from USAball visited our country on the 1987. Brunei entered war with Iraqball in 1991 with Europeans the coalition against Saddam Hussien. The Millelium and The Future (1991-Present) In 2014, Brunei signed the Sharia Law that cause protesting in Beverly Hills (Bruneian's Hotel) in USA at the city called Los Angles. In 2015, Brunei under arrest the terrorism called ISISball from Iraq and Syria. In the future 2035, Brunei will be rich, expand or annex the land of Malaysiaball and increase to 11 million and also go to mars on 2020s or 2030s. Personality Brunei is actually not a marginalized countryball, he has friends as he have an embassy and a high commission in his nation. Brunei is not autismic to money. Brunei is very intelligent and interested at new categories. Brunei is also polite to his squad as he joined the group back 1 January 1984. Brunei is actually a male as he sometimes wears songkok and sunglasses. He is 33 years old. From the past, he was enjoying his empire and had the empires like Sultanate of Suluball and Malayan Unionball or Malayaball's states like Sarawak and Sabah and he also invade Kalimatan as he captured Pontianak and Banjarmasin. During the colonization, Brunei feels like upset about UK because UK refuse to give weapons and train the citizens to have jobs making him uncomfortable. In the 1960s - 1990s, Brunei enjoys the life and resources when became so rich. Brunei can into war with Iraq in the Gulf War with other coalition. And he loves Micheal Jackson in his contury. How to Draw and Flag Colors 1. Draw 4 parallelograms facing it that ends at the corner. 2. Color the jonquil 1st, then the white, then the black and the last is jonquil (again). 3. Draw the emblem or coat arms lava on the center but do not draw an anchor. 4. He sometimes wear songkok and sunglass. 5. Here are the colors: Economy and Money Brunei has resources there are petroleum or oil, liquified natural gas, hydro timber and crude oil. Brunei major industries such as agriculture, forestry, fishing and banking. Brunei produces a lot of oil and gas industry, petrochemical industry, halal brand and macroeconomic trend. Brunei's gross domestic product (GDP) is about 11.4 USD billion. Brunei lost a lot of GDP Annual Growth rate since it is now -3.60%. It has the highest at GDP per capita about 31431.00 USD and PPP it is about 71788.80 USD. Brunei's currency is 'Brunei Dollar' meaning that Brunei didnt given a name of the currency. Comparing USD and 1 BND equals to 0.73 USD in the other way round it will 1.36 USD. Brunei also uses Singapore's currency. Relations Friends (Kawan) * Philippinesball - I love your ABS CBN NEWS and I love ur post of ur comments. * Malaysiaball - Yo ur my big brother due I refuse to join u. * Chinaball - Ur da best at trade as we remember back in 16th Century. * UKball and the Commonwealthball - YAY! Finally, i can have independence in 1st January 1984. * OICball - WERE SO RICH IN GDP and OIL! >:D * ASEANball - I know u guys ar importing and exporting each other. * Indonesiaball - UR SO PROTECTIVE AND STRONK AS MY COUSIN! * Donald Trump - I know u are racist to mexicans as u met banning from Iraq,Syria,Iran,Libya,Sudan and Somalia as u signed a (Travel Ban) * Vladimir Putin - REMOVE CHECHENS AS UR ENEMY because he is terrorist. * USAball and Russiaball - THE Badass superpowers of the WORLD. * EUball - Dont get a great depression or collapsing ur organization as u can into buying my banks. * The Real Korea - YAY! SO kawaii on ur TV and beauty animes! * Canadaball - I KNOW I ur quotes as always say sorry as ur clumsy. * My best friend - Thx for aiding and strengthen my army! Netural (Kawan atau Musuh) * Philippinesball - GIB THE UR FUCKING SPARTLY AS WE TRAMPLED AS WE ARE DISTRACTING watching BOB Sagets. * USAball - Please do not tear down the Beverly Hills in Los Angles. * Indonesiaball - PLS STOP BURNING THE TREES for expansion!! * Iranball - PLS DONT FUCKING Make a SKELETON STATUE OF LiBERTY TO TRUMP. * Vietnamball and Democratic Kampucheaball - WE WANT CAPITALISM and REMOVE COMMUNISM! * Sovietball - I DUNNO IF U ARE POLITE OR FREMIES!? >:O Enemies (Musuh) * Kebab Remover - REMOVE КЕБАБ ХАТЕРС (KEBAB HATERS) and KOSOVO IS ALBANIA AND THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE! * Al-Qaedaball - WE DECLARE WAR ON TERROR for د نړیوالې سوداګرۍ مرکز چټک کول! (BOMBING THE WORLD TRADE CENTAR!) * ISISball and Talibanball - أور سو رود تو إسلام موثفوكر (UR SO RUDE TO ALLIES MOTHERFUCKER) * Fake Korea - U ar fake and stop continuing testing nuclear missile KIM JONG UN! Quotes *Calling my coat arms an anchor I will rip ur dick in shit on ur fucking ballz. *NEED MONEY AND PAYMENTS. *Disliking to join the Federation makes me independent. *Jangan touch my oil reserves. *Qaksa (Laugh) *Can someone export me goods? PLS? *Nah, here is ur fucking bills! Gallery Artwork CFJUL1Z.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SW8sMV3.png BRUNEI.png Bruneiball.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png ASEANBoard.png the-green-hearth-of-borneo-ball-ei-a-kingdom-of-3420865.png Comics ZlopNBH.png tumblr_n1lw8i1NzX1szo7eyo1_1280.png Planes.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Comic.png Japan's Post.jpg Bsgddhd.png MlehEz5.png Irrelevant+Countries.+r+polandball+-May+reduce+or+even+stop+the+amount+of_0cbad4_4900157.png 28bw7iw2298x.png asean-superstitions-do-not-sweep-at-night-oo-take-inside-4326071.png Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Orhodox Category:Malaysia Category:Brunei Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:ASEAN Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Austronesian Category:Independent Category:Former British Colonies Category:Fragmented Category:City-state Category:Sharia Category:Kebab Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Islamic Category:Absolute monarchy Category:Jew Removers Category:USA allies Category:Mongoloid Category:Sikh